Angel Boy
by Roxius
Summary: An unexpected visitor appears in the dorm...not long after his death. Shinji X Fuuka. Somewhat fluffy I think. Major OOCness, especially with Shinji! Please R & R!


It was the sound of someone rummaging through the kitchen downstairs that awoke Fuuka Yamagishi. At first, she tried to ignore it, telling herself that it was Junpei getting a late night snack, but she eventually found herself climbing out of bed and heading downstairs to investigate. Once she was just outside the kitchen, Fuuka thought, 'Oh man...I really hope it is just Junpei...'

Taking a deep breath, she pushed the door open...and saw Shinjiro Aragaki making a sandwich for himself. This would normally not have been so strange...if Shinji hadn't died that fateful night not too long ago...

"Sh...Sh...Sh...Shinji..."

"...Fuuka..."

Fuuka collapsed on her knees and tears began to swell up in her eyes. Shinji looked exactly the same as he did when he was alive, but now he had a pair of large white wings protruding from his back. Watching Fuuka nervously and stuffing the sandwich in his mouth at the same time, Shinji muttered, "Uh...I've missed you, Fuuka..."

"Shinji...you're really alive...I...I...I can't believe it..."

Sighing, Shinji walked over and knelt down next to Fuuka. Placing both hands on her shoulders, he whispered, "Fuuka...listen...I'm not alive. I'm...I'm just an angel now...a spirit that's decided to come down and check up on some old comrades...and to bring a warning..."

"Shinji...my love...you're alive..." Fuuka gasped, lifting up her hands to feel Shinji's face. Instead of touching his cheeks, her hands went right through his head, as if he wasn't even there in the first place. "Shinji..." she moaned, before breaking down into sobs.

* * *

Once Fuuka finally calmed down, she sat at the table while Shinji fixed her a cup of coffee (how he could still touch things while being unable to be touched is unknown). Staring at his back for a while, Fuuka giggled. "You know, Shinji...you don't really give off the look of a guy with angel wings...hee hee..."

Shinji smiled and replied, "Heh, that's what I wanted to hear; you laughing again! Even though it hasn't been that long, I felt like shit without hearing that wonderfully moe voice of yours!"

"You seem alot more cheerful, too. You were never this talkative or open about your feelings...even when we went on those secret little dates of ours..."

"Yeah, well...I feel like all the pain and suffering and guilt that had been in my heart has all gone away...I feel like a whole new man..."

After Shinji said this, Fuuka's smile faded away and the tears started to pour out again. She tried to whipe them away as she quietly said, "S-Shinji...you're really dead, aren't you? I was just so happy to see you, that I...that I...oh god, Shinji! We loved each other, didn't we? Why did you have to die?! I want you to be alive again, Shinji!!"

"Hold on! We still DO love each other," Shinji quickly replied, "At least...I still love you...my darling little Fuuka-chan...please understand that...I couldn't let those Strega bastards kill Ken...I was going to die anyway...you know that..."

Fuuka thought about how Shinji was going to die from all those pills he had taken to keep his Persona under control, and guilt overcame her.

"I'm...sorry, Shinji. I didn't mean to sound like I was mad at you..." She said, turning her face away from him. Shinji told her not to worry about it and he placed the coffee mug down in front of the green-haired girl.

'Normally, it would probably take alot longer for someone to get used to the fact that their loved one has returned as an angel,' Shinji thought as he watched Fuuka drink, 'But...since she's dealt so much with Shadows and Personas and the like, she's probably not too surprised about something like this...'

Suddenly, Fuuka sat up and kissed Shinji on the lips; for some reason, this was the only part of his body that she could touch. The kiss lasted for a few seconds, and when they seperated, both Fuuka and Shinji were beet-red in the face.

Another few seconds passed, and Fuuka and Shinji kissed again. Although their relationship had lasted at least about a month or so, they still had never been able to kiss as passionately as right now. Shinji wished he hadn't died that day, but he wouldn't have rather had Ken die, instead. Truthfully, he knew it was best that he left...so that Fuuka wouldn't suffer anymore...for being in love with him...

"So...you mentioned a warning...what was it?" Fuuka asked, grinning naughtily.

Shinji put on a serious face, but he still had the desire to kiss Fuuka again as he replied, "Fine. Listen...this is very important, Fuuka-chan. I was able to get a glimpse into the future as I died. About the 12 Shadows...whatever you do, don't-"

The lights flipped on, and Shinji vanished without a trace. Fuuka spun around and saw Akihiko standing in the doorway, wearing a rather silly-looking pair of bear print pajamas. "Uh...what are you doing down here, Yamagishi? I heard voices, so I decided to check it out, and..." Akihiko trailed off when he noticed how pissed Fuuka looked.

Getting up from the table, Fuuka stomped past Akihiko and ran back up into her room without a word. Akihiko looked around a few times, shook his head, and went upstairs.

"Nah...that couldn't have been Shinji's voice I just heard..."


End file.
